parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of TrainBoy55 Productions's TUGS parody casts. Casts TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Warrior as Henry *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as James *Sunshine as Percy *OJ as Toby *Grampus as Duck *Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas *Boomer as Oliver *Zorran as Devious Diesel *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Annie and Clarable *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Henrietta *Fire Chief as BoCo *The Duchess as Daisy *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Smudger *Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert *Bluenose as Spencer *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulgy *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bertie *SS Vienna as Molly *Princess Alice as Lady *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stepney *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as D261 *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flora *Izzy Gomez as Derek *The Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks *Bell Buoy as S.C.Ruffey *Lord Stinker as Toad *Nantucket as George *Flo (from Cars) as Caroline *Coast Guard as Skarloey *The Messenger as Rheneas *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Handel *Nautilous (from Theodore Tugboat) as Peter Sam *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Duncan *Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Duke *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fearless Freddie *Phillip and Filmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mighty Mac *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madge *Captain Zero as Diesel 10 *Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge *Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey *Mighty Mo as Rocky *Big Mickey as Cranky *Thomas (from TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt *Emily (from TTTE) as Lady Hatt *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Arthur *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Fergus *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Salty *Canso (from Theodore Tugboat) as Murdoch *King Harold (from Shrek) as Mayor of Sodor *Gepetto (from Pinocchio) as Mr. Percival *Percy (from TTTE) as Tom Tiper *Bottles (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Jem Cole *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Budgie (from Budige the Helicopter) as Harold *Billy Shoepack as Billy *Kraka-Toa as Elizabeth *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hank *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flynn *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Belle *Massive Log Slide as Boulder *White Fleet as Ghost Engines *The Ghostly Galleon as The Chinese Dragon *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hector *Stromboli (from Pinocchio) as The Barber *Jenner (from The Secret of NIHM) as The Policeman *Mario (from Mario) as Whiff *Luigi (from Mario) as Scruff *Captain Star as Victor *Rayman (from Rayman) as Kevin *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Charlie *Darthmouth (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hiro *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Bulstrode *Jack as Jack *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alfie *The Fulton Ferry as Isobella *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Kelly *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Nelson *Globox (from Rayman) as Oliver (Pack) *Clark (from Rayman) as Ned *Mace Windu (from Star Wars) as Byron *Sonic (from Sonic) as Buster *Guysbrough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Patrick *Squidward and Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Max and Monty *Betty Boop (from Betty Boop) as Miss Jenny *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Jeremy *Rock Brothers (from Theodore Tugboat) as Horrid Lorries *Hardy and Laurel (from Hardy and Laurel) as Bash and Dash *Captain Pugwash (from Captain Pugwash) as Ferdinand *Gregor and Stewiacke (from Theodore Tugboat) as Den and Dart *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Paxton and Norman *Clayton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Owen *Millie (from Theodore Tugboat) as Millie *Diesel (from TTTE) as Sailor John *Yoshi (from Mario) as Phillip *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ashima *Louis (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flying Scotsman *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Vinnie TUGS/Theodore Tugboat *Ten Cents as Theodore *Sunshine as Hank *Big Mac as George *Top Hat as Forduck *Lillie as Emily *Captain Starr as The Dispatcher *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) as The Harbor Master *Grampus as Northumberline Submirine *Sally as Pugwash TUGS/An American Tail *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as as Mama Mousekewitz *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) Papa Mousekewitz *Sigrid (TT) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Hank (TT) as Fievel Mousekewitz *Hercules as Henri *Zorran as Warren T. Rat *Bluenose as Digit *Hank (TTTE) as Moe *Ten Cents as Tony Toponi *Lillie Lightship as Bridget *Grampus as Honest John *Sally Seaplane as Gussie Mausheimer *Izzy Gomez as Tiger *Top Hat as Jimmy *Train (from Out of Scale) as Happy Train *RLS Legacy (from Treasure Planet) as Tugs the Boat TUGS/The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sunshine as Chomper *Rebecca (from TT) as Ali *Sally Seaplane as Cera *Pearl as Ruby *Lord Stinker as Petrie *Emily (from TT) as Ducky *Grampus as Spike *Hercules as Grandpa Longneck *Lillie Lightship as Grandma Longneck *Captain Zero as Red Claw *Zebedee and Zak as Screech and Thud *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth *Big Mac as Topsy *Warrior as Mr. Thicknose *Canso (from TT) as Bron *Top Hat as Mr. Clubtail *Billy Shoepack as Shorty *Puffa as Guido *Guysbrough (from TT) as Rhett *Bluenose and The Duchess as Chomper's Parents TUGS/Sonic *Ten Cents as Sonic *Sunshine as Tails *Warrior as Rotor *Lillie Lightship as Sally *Sally Seaplane as Bunnie *Top Hat as Antoine *OJ as Uncle Chuck *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dr. Robotnik (AoSTH)/Dr. Eggman *Johnny Cuba as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) *Zaebedee as Scratch *Zak as Grounder *Burke as Snively *Nantucket as Coconuts *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Sally's Dad *Bluenose as Knuckles *Hercules as Ray *Emily (from TT) as Amy *Tex (from TT) as Shadow *Captain Zero as Gerald Robotnik TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball *Ten Cents as Gumball *Sunshine as Darwin *Pearl as Anais *Lillie Lightship as Nicole (Gumball's Mom) *Warrior as Richard (Darwin's Dad) *Bell Buoy as Banana Joe *Benny (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bobert *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Lawrence *Big Mac as Principal Brown *Tow Mater (Cars) as Clayton *Grampus as Alan (There both western & there both voiced by Rupert Degas) *Top Hat as Mr. Gaylord Robinson *The Fulton Ferry as Mrs. Margaret Robinson *Boomer as Rocky (Rocky & Rocky both share the same name) *OJ as Mr. Small *George (TT) as Ocho *Zorran as The Robber *Billy Shoepack as Tobias *Sally Seaplane as Molly (Molly & Molly both share the same name) *Rebecca (from TT) as Penny *Flo (Cars) as Carmen *Hercules as Tina *Izzy Gomez as Hector *Princess Alice as Masami *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Carrie *Kraka-Toa as Ms. Simian *Zip and Zug as The Eggtwins *Zebedee and Zak as Carlton and Troy TUGS/Family Guy *Ten Cents as Peter *Lillie as Lois *Sunshine as Chris *Sally as Meg *Boomer as Brian *Zorran as Stewie TUGS/Spongebob Squarepants *Ten Cents as SpongeBob *Sunshine as Patrick *Warrior as Mr. Krabs *Top Hat as Squidward *Lillie Lightship as Sandy *Lord Stinker as Gary *Zorran as Plankton *Sally Seaplane as Karen *Constance (from TT) as Mrs. Puff *Big Mac as Larry *Pearl as Pearl *Frank as Mermiad Man *Eddie as Barncle Boy *Hercules as Mr. Square Pants *S.S. Vienna as Mrs.Square Pants *OJ as Grandpa Square Pants *Bluenose as King Neptune *Princess Alice as Mindy TUGS/The Wind in the Willows * Sunshine as Mole * Ten Cents as Ratty * OJ as Badger * Top Hat as Toad * and more TUGS/Spyro the Dragon *Ten Cents as Spyro *Sunshine as Sparx *Lillie Lightship as Cynder *Top Hat as Hunter *Choo Choo (from Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories) as Bianca *Zorran as Ripto *Zebedee and Zak as Gulp and Crush *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Astor *Scuttlebutt Pete as Gavin *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc *Bluenose as Red *Big Mac as Bentley *Warrior as Moneybags *SS Vienna as Elora *OJ as Professor *Hercules as Cleetus *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nestor *Fire Chief as Lindar *Boomer as Zeke TUGS/Rayman *Ten Cents as Rayman *Hercules as Houdini (Rayman 1) *S.S. Vienna as Betilla the Fairy *Liners as The Electoons *George (TT) as Bzzit *Fundy (TT) as Tarayzan *Warrior as The Musician *Grampus as Joe *Captain Zero as Mr. Dark *Cabot's Cargo as Antitoons *Snorri (TT) as Moskito *Shrimpers as Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Ten Cents as Dark Rayman *Sunshine as Globox *OJ as Murfy *Coast Guard, Coast Guard's Messenger, Foduck (TT) and Fred (FBF) as Globox Children *Digby, Zip, Zug, Philmore, Philip, and Igloo as Teensies *98462, 87546, Blisters 1 and 2, and D261 as The Robo Pirates *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Guysborough (TT) as Razorbeard's Lackey *Shamus (TT) as Ninjaws *The Big Cargo Ship (FBF) as The Zombie Chickens *Zebedee as Axel *Benny (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Polokus *Warrior as Clark *Sally Seaplane as Uglette *Bobby (TT) as Ssssam *Nantucket as Jano *Choo Choo (from Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories) as Carmen the Whale *Big Mickey as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Zak as Foutch *The Headless Horseman (from Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Grolem 13 *Smelter as The Robot Dinosaur *The Ghostly Galleon as Big Mama *Hank (George) as Hardrox *Princess Alice as Bembette *The Duchess as Razorwife *Emily (TT) as Tily *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Boomer as Gonzo *Tex (TT) as Andre *Goons (Sleeping Beauty) as The Dark Lums *The Rock Brothers as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Bluenose as Count Razoff *Carla (TT) as Begoniax *Burke, Blair, Jasper, and Horace as The Knaarens *Johnny Cuba as Reflux the Knaaren *Fire Tug as Photographer *Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) as The Bubble Dreamer *Burke as The Magician TUGS/Mario *Ten Cents as Mario *Hercules as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Pearl as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *S.S. Vienna as Princess Daisy *and more TUGS/Hugo the Troll *Ten Cents as Hugo *Lillie Lightship as Hugolina *Coast Guard as Rat *Coast Guard's Messenger as Rit *Sigrid (from TT) as Rut TUGS/Croc *Ten Cents as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird *OJ as King Rufus *Zorran as Cactus Jack *Zebedee as Flibby *Zak as Demon Itsy *Zug as Fosley *Zip as Chumly *Nantucket as Tooty *Bluenose as Neptuna *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante *Captain Zero as Cannon Boat Keith TUGS/Crash Bandicoot *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Princess Alice as Tawna Bandicoot *Hercules as Aku Aku *OJ as Papu Papu *Billy Shoepeck as Ripper Roo *Zebedee as Koala Kong *Zak as Pinstripe Potoroo *Zorran as Doctor Nitrus Brio *Captain Zero as Doctor Neo Cortex *Burke and Blair as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe *Warrior as Tiny Tiger *Zip/Zug as Doctor N. Gin *Sunshine as Polar *Grampus as Pura *Top Hat as Dingodile *Sea Rouge as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Nantucket as Nitros Oxide *Budgie as Penta *S.S. Vienna as Isabella *Emily (from TT) as Ami *Sigrid (from TT) as Liz *Carla (from TT) as Megumi *Fire Chief as Rilla Roo *Bluenose as Bearminator *Big Mac as Crunch Bandicoot *Splatter (from TTTE) as Rok-Ko *Spencer (from TTTE) as Wa-Wa *Smudger (from TTTE) as Py-Ro *Dodge (from TTTE) as Lo-Lo *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Krunk *Bulstrode as Nash *Jasper and Horace as Norm *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as Geary *Shamus (from TT) as Fake Crash *CatDog (from CatDog) as Zem and Zam *Oliver (from TT) as N Trance *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Real Velo *Pearl as Nina Cortex *Puffa as Farmer Ernest *Shelburne (from TT) as Rusty Walrus *Kraka-Toa as Madame Amberly *R Boat (from TT) as Skunk *Shrimpers as Penguins *The Pirates as Victor and Moritz TUGS/Tickety Toc *Ten Cents as Tommy *Lillie Lightship as Talullah TUGS/Star Wars * Hercules as Anakin Skywalker * Sally Seaplane as Padme Amidala * Top Hat as Obi Wan Kenobi * Cabot as The Emperor * Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader * Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker TUGS/Indiana Jones *Ten Cents as Indiana Jones TUGS/Babes in Toyland (1997) *Ten Cents as Tom Piper *Lillie Lightship as Mary Lamb *Sunshine as Mr. Dumpty *Coast Guard as Jack *Susie (STLBC) as Jill *Puffa as Toyland Express *and more TUGS/Toad Patrol *Ten Cents as Fur Foot *Lillie Lightship as Beauty Stem *and more Thomas/Horrid Henry *Ten Cents as Horrid Henry *Sunshine as Perfect Peter *Top Hat as Rude Ralph Thomas/The Simpsons *Ten Cents as Homer Simpson *Lillie Lightship as Marge Simpson Thomas/Madagascar *Ten Cents as Alex *Sunshine as Marty *Grampus as Melman *Lillie Lightship as Gloria TUGS/Tom Sawyer * Ten Cents as Tom Sawyer * Sunshine as Huckleberry Finn * Sally Seaplane as Becky Thatcher * Pearl as Amy Lawrence * Lillie Lightship as Aunt Polly * Top Hat as Mr. Dobbins * Bobby (from TT) as Sid * Johnny Cuba as Injurin Joe * Big Mac as Judge Thatcher * Hercules as Mutt Potter * Warrior as Sheriff McGee * Lord Stinker as Rebel the Frog * OJ as Reverend * Coast Guard as Deputy Bean TUGS/Tom and Jerry *Hercules as Tom *Ten Cents as Jerry *Sunshine as Nibbles *Top Hat as Butch *Warrior as Meathead *Big Mac as Spike *OJ as Tyke TUGS/The Loud House Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Lincoln Loud * Sunshine as Clyde McBride * Hercules as Lynn Sr. * Lillie Lightship as Rita * Sally Seaplane as Lori Loud * Pearl as Leni Loud * Princess Alice as Luna Loud * The Duchess as Luan Loud * S.S. Vienna as Lynn Loud * Carla (from TT) as Lucy Loud * Zip and Zug as Lana and Lola Loud * Emily (from TT) as Lisa Loud * Sunshine (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lily Loud * Rebecca (from TT) as Ronnie-Anne * Top Hat as Bobby * Big Mac as Harold McBride * Warrior as Howard McBride * Fire Chief as Chunk * OJ as Zach * Grampus as Liam * Billy Shoepack as Rusty Spookes * Constance (from TT) as Mrs. Johnson * Bluenose as Mr. Grouse * Zorran as Chandler * Zebedee and Zak as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire * Old Rusty as Pop-Pop TUGS/Godzilla * Big Mac as Godzilla * Ten Cents as Minilla * Sunshine as Mothra Larva * Top Hat as Anguirus * OJ as Rodan * Lillie Lightship as Mothra * Warrior as Baragon * Hercules as King Caesar * Zorran as King Ghidorah * Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as King Kong * Fire Chief as Gamera * Grampus as Ebirah * Zip and Zug as Kamacuras and Kumonga * Scuttlebutt Pete as Gorosaurus * Billy Shoepack as Varan * Sally Seaplane as Manda * Bell Buoy as Oodako * Oliver (from TT) as Gabara * Pirate #1 as Hedorah * Pirate #2 as Gigan * Puffa as Jet Jaguar * Burke as Megalon * Bluenose as Mechagodzilla * Canso (from TT) as GFantis * Evil Big Mac (A Fanmade TUGS Character) as Fake Godzilla * Zebedee and Zak as Sanda and Gaira * The Rock Bros. (from TT) as Gezora, Gainime, and Kamoebas * Cabot (from TT) as Titanosaurus * The Duchess as Biollante * Big Mickey as Mecha King Ghidorah * Shamus (from TT) as Battra * Nantucket as SpaceGodzilla * The Goods Engine as Moguera * Blair as Destroyah * Tex (from TT) as Orga * Kraka-Toa as Megeguirus * Izzy Gomez as Kiryu * Johnny Cuba as Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah Category:TrainBoy55 Productions